


Bonds

by ShadeCrawler



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Ezra Bridger Needs a Hug, Gen, Kanan Jarrus Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:23:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13956411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeCrawler/pseuds/ShadeCrawler
Summary: Ahsoka has lost too many people to take threats to her loved ones seriously.





	Bonds

For years, she thought he was dead.

She thought every person she had grown up with had died. Every person who had raised her was believed to have been killed, either by blaster fire or by the sith's blade.

She remembered the pain that had come from the breaking of the bond she shared with Master Plo that had nearly sent her to her knees. She had to bring her shields up quicker than she ever had so she could block the blaster fire from her men without crumbling underneath the pain of several other bonds being torn apart. For years, her mind felt raw. She remember reaching out through torn and broken bonds and quickly pulling back.

The only bond that had remained was the one she shared with Master Obi-Wan. He had sent her instructions through the bond telling her to hide and survive. He told her that he loved her, that he wished he had more time to explain, gave an order to not attempt to contact him or any other Jedi, and had promptly thrown up shields between the two of them. She didn't even have a chance to tell him that she loved him too.

It was the worst feeling when she reached out to her master's bond. It stretched out into blackness and emptiness. Even years after the massacre of her people, she still found herself reaching out to him and feeling that loneliness and pain. No matter the strength of the shields she put up, she found herself pulling them down and sending a thought out to her dear, dead, Master.

She had said his name each night, along with hundreds of others. Sometimes she drifted off halfway through the names and they were whispered to her in her dreams. But she always said his name first. Master Anakin Skywalker.

Meeting Kanan Jarrus and his Padawan Ezra had helped. She loved Ezra, answering his questions, and helping him run through Katas. She sat with Kanan and reminisced about life before the Empire. She failed to blink tears out of her eyes when he revealed his true name, Caleb Dume. Slowly, bonds formed between the three minds.

They needed it. Not just Ahsoka and Kanan, who had their bonds ripped out of their minds, but also Ezra who was so damaged from his time on the streets.

It was nice to have bonds in her mind again. To not reach out and feel the spiky cold pain of death. Slowly, she could feel her mind start to heal.

Then she discovered the identity of Darth Vader. Her Master was alive.

And he had killed everyone.

And for the first time in years, the old Padawan bond between the two opened. But, this time, it was Ahsoka who blocked it.

She felt it of course. The prodding at her shield work and attempts to pull her shields down. Her former Master was strong and it showed. Headaches and migraines became common and she meditated as often as she could to rebuild her shields.

But, Ahsoka was no longer that seventeen year old with so much more to learn. She had spent years perfecting her shield work and her patient far out stretched Vader's. Vader got impatient, threw everything he had at her shields, and would give up in a huff. Ahsoka spent these intervals strengthening her defences and gathering strength from her other, more welcome, bond mates.

It was difficult telling Kanan and Ezra that she'd lied to them. She told the entire crew who Vader really was, her lekku twitching in anxiety the entire time. She didn't even get through her apologies for not telling them before she was being pulled into a firm hug by Hera with gentle hands running over her central lek. Satine clasped her shoulder in support and Zeb gave her an awkward but firm squeeze on her forearm in comfort.

It was especially hard to look her bond mates in the eyes but it turns out that she shouldn't have worried. Ezra hadn't wasted a second before reaching across the bond they shared and passing comfort and love through to her. Kanan didn't say a word, just took her hand and squeezed.

After that, the three of them spent hours working on each other's defences. If Vader could get Ahsoka's down, then he could use their bonds to reach into both Ezra and Kanan's minds.

Of course, that hinged on the idea that Vader would ever break through Ahsoka's shields. And that idea made her want to laugh.

She's lost too many people to not take a threat to her bond mates seriously. She would not lose them to the Empire.


End file.
